Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device with adaptable operation and a method for adapting the operation of a measuring device.
Discussion of the Background
In computer technology, dialog editors are widely available. Within very narrow limits, a retrospective modification of dialog functionalities of adaptable menu options, for example, in standard text-processing software, is known. However, in this context, only a selection from a few rigidly preset, placeable buttons is provided. The provision of a dialog structure is not possible.
The German Patent Application No. DE 102 02 501 A1 describes a dialog system, which can be adapted retrospectively. However, this dialog system is not related to a measuring device. Moreover, here also, adaptation is possible only separately from the use of the dialog system. In this context, the software must first be re-compiled after the adaptation, in order to be used again.